International Confederation of Wizards
The International Confederation of Wizards is a wizarding intergovernmental organisation, and roughly equivalent to the in the Muggle world. British seats on the International Confederation of Wizards are probably selected by the Minister for Magic, possibly subject to the approval of the Wizengamot. The International Confederation of Wizards is headed by a person who holds the title of Supreme Mugwump. The first appointed Supreme Mugwump was Pierre Bonaccord. However his appointment was contested by Warlocks in Liechtenstein, due to his opinions on stopping Troll-hunting and rights for Trolls. Liechtenstein, who had been dealing with several nasty Troll communities at the time refused to attend the first conference, causing trouble for the new institution. History The first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord, and their first meeting was held in France and the goblins wanted to go but they weren't allowed, but the magical community of Liechtenstein protested because Bonaccord wanted to ban troll hunting and give rights to trolls. However, a tribe of Mountain Trolls had been causing a lot of trouble in Liechtenstein, so their wizarding community contested Bonaccord's appointment, and refused to join the Confederation as a result. In 1692, the Confederation instituted the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to hide the wizarding world from the Muggle world. After weeks of discussion, they decided on how the wizarding world would retreat into hiding, including the covering up of various magical beasts and eliminating them from the Muggle consciousness. In 1750, the Confederation added Clause 73 to the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy that detailed each wizarding governing body's responsibilities for concealment and possible disciplinary action for any breaches. In the eighteenth century, after Dorcus Twelvetrees revealed the locations of the MACUSA headquarters and Ilvermorny to Bartholomew Barebone, a descendant of a Scourer, and almost exposed the wizarding world. MACUSA faced a "humiliating" censure by the International Confederation of Wizards. Rappaport was required to testify before the ICW at a public inquiry, and admitted to them that she could not be certain that all No-Majs exposed to the leaked information had been Obliviated. 1900s On 6 December 1926, the wizarding newspaper The New York Ghost reported that the Confederation called an emergency meeting to address magical disturbances that were risking exposure of the wizarding world. They threatened to send a delegation to the United States of America as they thought the increase in the Magical Exposure Threat Level to Severe: Unexplained Activity was related to Gellert Grindelwald. Following the night of large-scale breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy on 31 October 1981, Minister Millicent Bagnold addressed the Confederation of Wizards with the statement "I assert our inalienable right to party", a statement which eventually became infamous. In the 1986–1987 school year, the Confederation sent a member to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to talk about wizarding schools around the world. Sometime before 1991, Albus Dumbledore was appointed as a representative of the British Ministry of Magic to the International Confederation and became Supreme Mugwump, but was dismissed from his position following the Ministry's denunciation of Voldemort's return in 1995. He was restored as a member after the Ministry's acceptance of Voldemort's return, in 1996, but not as Supreme Mugwump. The International Confederation of Wizards' Conference was held in the summer of 1994. In 1995, the International Confederation of Wizards was to hold a conference in Hemel Hempstead. Known members *Albus Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump) (Great Britain) (?-1995) *Pierre Bonaccord (Supreme Mugwump) (France) *Babajide Akingbade (Supreme Mugwump) (unknown African country) (1995-) *Cottismore Croyne (Supreme Mugwump) *Sidley Smirk Platter (Supreme Mugwump) *Hector Podmore (Great Britain) (1926) *Mentor Metaxas (Greece) (2014) *Royston Idlewind (Australia) (1971 - 1974) *Momolu Wotorson (1926) *Ya Zhou (1926) *Heinrich Eberstadt (Switzerland) (1926) *Unidentified Indian delegate (1926) *Unidentified Hungarian delegate (1926) *Unidentified Mongolian delegate (1926) *Unidentified Russian delegate (1926) *Unidentified Thai delegate (1926) *Unidentified Irish delegate (1926) *Arnold Guzman (United States of America) (1927) Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation